


Whispers

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), M/M, Wizard Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The whispers don’t just stop.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The whispers are getting worse. Dark magic, Ben’s uncle calls them, and Ben can’t deny that. The whispers are far from friendly, talking frequently about how everyone that Ben cares about is in danger, or they don’t care about him. Anything like that.

  
It’s lying awake in bed at night that he knows that Poe is there, one arm safely around him, and Ben sighs in a sort of contented relief. Because he’s safe. Even with the voices murmuring in his ear, he’s safe.

  
Isn’t he?

  
“It’s all right, Ben,” Poe says softly. “I’ve got you.”

  
And for that moment, Ben can believe him. Ben can believe all of it. Because Poe’s safe. He’s known that just about all along.

  
“You wanna talk about it?”

  
“It’s…” How can Ben even begin?

  
“You don’t have to.”

  
Ben nods. “Just hold onto me.”

  
Poe does, and Ben falls into a deep sleep, soothed by his lover’s presence.


End file.
